Earth
Earth, Terra, or Sol III, is the third planet from Sol in the Solar System. Earth is the only habitable planet in the system and the homeworld of Humans, Anthro-feralis, Elves, and Dwarves. It possesses seven continent landmasses and its surface is approximately seventy-percent covered in water. Earth only has a single star and a single moon, named Luna. History Prehistory Earth was formed with the formation of the Solar System, out of stellar material ejected from stars going supernova billions of years ago. This material eventually was pulled into orbit around a young star, and solidified into a superheated ball of magma before eventually cooling and forming a crust, becoming a planet. Water from asteroid and comet impacts throughout the following millennia gave Earth an atmosphere and oceans, from which the first life forms began to take shape from primordial soup, becoming more complex through the process of evolution. Eventually, life forms moved onto land and radically changed as billions of years passed. Humanoids evolved some 1.8 million years ago and civilization arose 6,000 years ago, and Humans became the first sentient species to develop civilization on Earth. Throughout the following centuries and millennia, Human civilization spread rapidly across the face of the planet, while Elf and Dwarf civilizations and other humanoid subspecies developed at a similar rate but remained relatively confined to their regions of the planet. Civilization In the Medieval Age, Areum (also known as Red Matter) became an integral catalyst to Humanoids who practiced magic. During this time vast kingdoms ruled the majority of civilization, siege warfare was commonplace, the feudal system was king and castles formed the centers communities. Human wizards interacted with other humanoid species, trading goods and exchanging culture, as well as waging wars of crusades. It is during this time that Human dominance of the planet became de-facto, due to their greater adaptability and massive numbers. Wizards during this time were known for their experimental use of Areum, using to create bizarre hybrid species such as vampires, werewolves, phoenixes, manticores, griffons and others, which were often recorded in history as myth. Resistance to wizardkind from non-magical civilization eventually forced magical beings into hiding, with numerous crusades and campaigns by religious institutions such as the early Knights Illuminor to eradicate magic and those who practiced it, the Roman Catholic Church in particular decrying the use of Areum as satanic witchcraft. The bubonic plague, also known as the Black Death, ravaged large swathes of Europe and Asia, briefly killing off a substantial portion of all humanoid populations, but affecting non-Humans the most. These populations were decimated by disease, which was a contributing factor along with Human persecution to their current modern-day vulnerable status. Globalization In the 1500s to 1700s, Australia was forever changed when an exiled wizard began transforming the island's inhabitants into human-hybrids with animalistic features, the progenitors of what would eventually become the Anthro-feralis species. During this era, the major powers of the Eurasian continents eventually discovered and began colonizing the Americas, signalling the Age of Sail. Colonization began to rapidly expand empires, bolstering their wealth and resources at the expense of the native inhabitants around the colonies that they established. Despite persecution by the government and church, wizardkind began to grow during this period as international trade made obtaining Areum less difficult. Industrialization The Industrial Revolution saw the world shift from an agriculture-based society to one based upon factories, technology, and mass production. It is in this era that wizardkind and non-magical societies reunited and some of the world's largest and bloodiest wars began to occur. Enslavement of non-humans and even other Humans by Human powers was practiced, creating a legacy of prejudice, distrust and severe cultural ramifications. The British Empire, one of the responsible parties, emerged during this time as one of the world's most powerful entities, with territories spanning across the entire globe with large swathes of the planet under their rule. As globalization and industrialization continued, more powers emerged, in the form of the United States of America, Empire of Japan and Nazi Germany. The discovery of electricity, the automobile, telecommunications and other technologies revolutionized the way of life for most humanoids, and in the 20th century the standard of living and average humanoid lifespan was at the highest and longest it had ever been. Magical areum, integrated with these new technologies, only accelerated development of the modern world even faster. The Knights Illuminor reformed into a quasi-religious organization dedicated to the study and guardianship of mystical artifacts and powerful items. World War I and World War II saw the use of magic and mechanized warfare on a scale that had never been seen before in history. In their aftermath, the United Nations was founded to prevent such conflicts from arising again, and much of the damage that humanity had done throughout its long and violent history had begun to reverse, with new international laws protecting vulnerable societies, guaranteeing basic freedoms and rights to groups that were threatened, and initiatives to restore and clean up damage to the environment. In America, the 1960s Civil Rights Movement granted freedoms and rights previously denied to Human African Americans, non-Humans and Anthro-feralis, but despite now elevating previously marginalized groups to an equalized level with other Humans, it never fully healed the racial tensions and societal divides and prejudices between these groups. In the 1980s, a massive awakening event triggered previously non-existent powers to manifest in thousands of humans, granting them abilities to warp reality without the assistance of Areum. This new development was a cause for great concern, and though governments globally began to act, it was too late. The parahuman uprisings caused great societal upheaval, damaging infrastructure, killing millions and throwing the international community into a state of turmoil as parahuman terrorists and warlords immediately abused their newfound power. The world's militaries and resistance forces eventually overwhelmed the uprising and restored order, but not before a great deal of damage was done and lives lost. With this, the United Liberators Coalition and Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force formed to combat future supernatural threats, and to remain on the front lines to swiftly and harshly shut down parahuman activity. Modern Day At the turn of the 21st century, the globe is characterized by an aura of distrust and uncertainty. Parahumans are greatly distrusted and feared by society, Anthro-feralis, non-Humans and other minority groups continue to struggle with inequality and classism, and the world is in a state of an uneasy peace. Though order is for the most part kept, there are many who have the capability to threaten another descent into chaos if nothing stands in their way. In 2003, the Anthro-feralis extremist and terrorist group known as CLAW was responsible for hijacking several broadcast stations, with the goal of revealing their existence to the globe, before threatening and declaring war on the Human race. Locations and Features Continents * North America ** United States of America ** Canada * South America * Europe ** United Kingdom ** Kingdom of Tralar ** Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Africa * Asia ** Union of Soviet Socialist Republics ** India ** China ** Japan * Australia ** New Zealand * Antarctica Oceans and bodies of water * Atlantic Ocean ** Near North America *** Gulf of Mexico *** Carribean Sea *** Saragasso Sea ** Near Europe *** Mediterranean Sea *** Black Sea *** Baltic Sea * Indian Ocean ** Near Middle Eastern Asia *** Caspian Sea *** Arabian Sea *** Bay of Bengal * Pacific Ocean ** Near Asia *** Sea of Japan *** East China Sea *** South China Sea *** Sea of Ohkotsk *** Bering Sea ** Near North America *** Gulf of Alaska * Arctic Ocean * Southern Ocean